comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-50)
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire playboy who resides in Gotham City. He is better known as the costumed crime fighter Batman. Bio Bruce Wayne was born in the 20's to Thomas and Martha Wayne. His father's company, Wayne Industries, designed tanks for WW1 and sent supplies to soldiers. Growing up, Bruce loved pulp fiction novels and science fiction. His favorite hero in pulp fiction was Zorro. Zorro was his childhood hero. Growing up, he collected many Zorro comics and toys. One night, he was seeing a Zorro movie with his parents. After the movie, they decided they would walk back home, for they tried many times to catch a taxi. They took a wrong turn and got lost. A thug with a gun demanded that Bruce's parents give him all their money and valuables, but Thomas stalled, and tried to defend his family, in time for them to run. Two of the thugs men arrived, and one shot Martha in the stomach, killing her. Bruce was only eight years old at this time, and was helpless. Thomas was shot in the heart and killed. The thug chuckled and said to Bruce, "Maybe you'll be next one day, eh kid?", then ran away. The Gotham City Police arrived, hearing gunshots. They never found the thug, after weeks of searching, but were able to identify him as "Joe Chill". Bruce was taken care of by his family's butler, Alfred. He was comforted by Alfred. Growing up, Bruce wanted to avenge his parents death. He started training himself in gymnastics and acrobatics, and training his mind. He was homeschooled by Alfred, and studied the criminal mind and mastered many forms of science, he also read many books on psychology. When he was twelve years old, he became a boxer, coached by heavyweight champion, Ted Grant. He became the best in his weight class and won many tournaments. By the time he was sixteen, he was very tall for his age, and was a heavyweight champion. He also took up wrestling, and became a wrestling champ as well. Bruce Wayne was a prodigy. At only sixteen, he had become a boxing and wrestling champ, and had earned many degrees. He decided he would travel across the world, mastering many styles of martial arts. He was trained to be an escape artist by Giovanni Zatara. When he returned to Gotham, as an adult, he became head of Wayne Industries. Until he had come of age, some of his fathers friends had controlled the company. By day, he was the billionaire Bruce Wayne, and by night, he donned a red jumpsuit, a black glider attached to his back which allowed him to fly, and a mask. With him, he had a utility belt which had gadgets and even antidotes for emergency. He also had a grappling gun. Wearing all this, he called himself Batman. This was to strike fear into criminals, since criminals were a "cowardly and superstitious lot". He would hide in the shadows of the night, and bring any criminals to justice! Category:Versions of Batman Category:Earth-50 Category:Heroes of Earth-50 Category:Created by Imperial Wyrm Category:Characters of Earth-50 Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Expert Detectives Category:Agility Category:Interrogation Category:Investigation Category:Intimidation Category:CEOs Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Super Smart Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Geniuses Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Armor Users Category:Explosion Creation Category:Vigilantes Category:Multilingual Category:Piloting Category:Driving Category:Super Agility Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Photographic Reflexes Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Interface Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Gun Wielders Category:Body Control Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Single Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tracking Category:Camouflage Category:Controlled Adrenaline Rush Category:Americans Category:Animal Traits Category:Unfinished Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Super Leaping Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Energy Senses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Heroes Category:Wayne Family (Earth-50)